Mekakushi Dan Summer Days
by Kurochoco
Summary: Menikmati musim panas bersama para anggota Mekakushi Dan! Kagerou Project Fanfiction bad summary, warning ada didalam!


Saya bikin fic baru lagi nih hohoho #slap, Fic yang lama masih ongoing (semuanya), karena saya author yang bego dan suka males ngelanjutin cerita XDDD, Fic saya kali ini tentang Kagerou Project, karena fandom nya belum ada, saya pake fandom Vocaloid aja karena yang nyanyi juga Miku sama IA, cast disini itu karakter dari Kagerou Project semua ya, masih belum lengkap sih nanti masih ada yang lain di chapter 2, nah selamat membaca :D

Disclaimer: Kagerou Project bukan punya saya

Cast: Shintarou Kisaragi, Ene, Kido Tsubomi, Seto Kousuke, Kano Shuuya, Mary Kozakura, Momo Kisaragi, Tateyama Ayano, Tateyama Kenjirou

Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Aneh banget (?)

"**Mekakushi Dan Summer Days"**

Chapter 1 "Ngumpul-ngumpul bareng di rumah Shintarou"

**Normal POV**

Di siang hari yang panas, tepatnya di kediaman Kisaragi, yaitu rumah Shintarou, para anggota Mekakushi Dan berkumpul.

"Ih panas banget gile, gw kagak tahan!" Kano masuk ke kamar Shintarou tanpa ngetok pintu sambil bawa satu box es krim.

"Ck, kalo masuk ngetok dulu kek, sini mana es krimnya?" kata sang pemilik kamar yang kelihatannya protes kalo ada yang masuk kamarnya tanpa ngetok pintu. (Shintarou: Gw beneran protes woy! Gimana sih lu nulisnya?! -_- | Author: Goceng dulu~ | Shintarou: Ene... tolong gw sekarang... -_- | Ene: *kasih virus ke kompi author* | Author: WTH?! Oh nooo!)

Kompi si author rusak... cerita selesai.

.

.

.

(*perang sengit terjadi* | Kano: mohon tunggu sebentar ya minna-san~)

.

.

.

Author: Ampun ampun, belum selesai kok! (/QAQ)/

Ene dan Shintarou: Awas kamu ya...

(Ok, lupakan, ayo Lanjut)

Setelah perang sengit terjadi sebentar, Shintarou memakan es krimnya... lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari komputer Shintarou...

"Master... aku mau dong *nunjuk ke es krimnya Shintarou*" Siapakah itu? Mari kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya! #woy

Dia adalah Ene, program di komputer Shintarou, berukuran 640 pixels, dan... cari di wiki yah :D #plak

Ok yang penting dia program di kompi nya Shintarou lah udah!

"Gimana caranya Ene-chan? Kamu kan di dalem situ?" Kata Seto, Kido,dan Mary bersamaan yang baru dateng dan juga gak-ngetok-pintu

"Ketok pintu woy!" Shintarou langsung ngamuk (?) dan sukses membuat tiga orang yang baru datang itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi berbeda-beda...

Seto tetap senyum-senyum santai, dan langsung ngambil es krim di box yang dibawa Kano tadi

Kido masang pandangan "Lo bentak gue sama dengan lo mati"

Lalu Mary, Ngumpet dibelakang Seto sambil gemeteran dan nahan air mata... ckckck kasian...

...

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan es krim bareng yang membuat Ene nangis-nangis di dalem komputer... ckckck kasian... (Ene: *delete Pen Tool SAI author | Author: OMG?! Jangaaaaan!)

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang lagi yang masuk ke kamar Shintarou dan kali ini bukan gak ngetok pintu tapi banting pintu...

**BRAKKK!**

Shintarou yang mau marah (lagi), malah ketakutan ngeliat siapa yang datang kali ini...

"Shintarou! Kamu ini gimana sih?! Uang mamih buat beli kosmetik malah kamu pake seenaknya buat beli software apaan itulah?!, sebagai gantinya... kamu harus... Nyuci semua sepatu yang ada di rumah ini!" kalian pasti tau orang ini siapa... ya orang ini adalah... ibu Shintarou...

**Shintarou POV**

Ya, mamih marah lagi..., pas ada temen-temen gw lagi disitu... please deh mih...

Pingin nangis rasanya tapi jangan... gw kan cowok...

Tapi... air mata ini rasanya... hiks hiks... #halah

Kano, Kido, Seto, sampe Mary pun cengo ngeliatin gw gini... malu banget coba... harusnya gw nggak nangis!

Tapi... tangisan gw berakhir saat negara api menyerang, salah, dewi penyelamat datang

... Dewi penyelamat itu adalah, Adek gw, dan tante Shion...

"Mamihhh~, ada tante Shion tuh! Ngajak shopping bareng, karena uang mamih habis di pake kakak beli software, nih mamih aku kasih uang gaji ku habis show tadi deh~" Momo tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar sambil gandeng tangannya tante Shion

Ya... adek gw sangat pengertian! *nangis terharu terus lari nabrak tembok dan pingsan*

"Wah, Mary disini rupanya? Jangan membuat repot Shintarou dan Momo ya Mary..." Kata tante Shion yang ngeliat anaknya sambil tertawa ladylike , beda banget ya sama mamih gue #jderrr

"Ah, Mama, i-iya" Mary langsung berdiri ngeliat mamanya dateng

Gw langsung ngelap air mata gw dan langsung nyalain game di kompi dan main bareng Ene, biar gak ada yang inget gw tadi nangis, wkwkwkwk, alhasil semua beneran lupa (Author: Gw inget woy | Shintarou: Sssstttt)

Akhirnya kami semua menggila entah karaokean, main ToD, chat with Sim Simi, pokoknya segala macem lah, pukul-pukulan ada, injek-injekan ada, bacot-bacotan ada, gombal-gombalan ada, sampe foto-foto alay bareng juga ada #whut

...

Sore pun tiba, meskipun sore tapi rasanya udara masih panas sekali, kami semua kecapean...

Momo nongkrong di depan kipas angin

Ene, karena di dalem kompi gak kepanasan dia nemplok di kaca, dan wajahnya jadi kelihatan...pfftttt

Seto ngobrol sama ulernya Mary (?)

Mary cengo ngeliatin uler nya ngobrol sama Seto

Dan yang paling bikin heboh itu Kano sama Kido, soalnya mereka ketiduran di sofa, dan tanpa sengaja si Kano nyium pipinya Kido, hohoho~, Momo yang jahil itu pun memotret pair so sweet ini (?) dan langsung ngedit di Photoshop dengan bantuan Ene, yah... katanya sih mau dimasukin ke gugel... #nahloh, kita doain aja yah mereka cepet jadian~ #eaaa

Kalo gw? Lagi ngeliatin luar jendela, terus rambut gw kena angin sepoi-sepoi gitu~ kece kan? ;) #woy, nggak, gw lagi ngelipet-lipet burung-burungan kertas, sambil ngeliat di luar jendela, dan gw jadi kingetan temen baik gw... lebih dari temen baik mungkin ya... Ayano...chan...

...

**Ayano POV**

Ng... apakah tadi ada yang memanggilku?...

Ah mungkin hanya pikiranku saja...

Aku memandangi jendela sambil melipat burung-burung dari kertas... udara terasa panas meskipun sudah sore...

Sepertinya aku besok sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit...

Diluar itu menyenangkan, seperti dulu...

...

...

...

Tidak...aku harus ingat, aku takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi..., dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Shintarou-kun... lagi...

"Ayano, bagaimana kondisi mu?"

"Ah papa, sepertinya besok aku boleh pulang..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..."

"Papa kelihatan lelah, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, papa sedang pusing saja memikirkan murid-murid papa..."

"Pasti... pusing mengurus remedial murid-murid papa kan?..."

"Iya, dan maaf, bukan maksud papa untuk membahas nilai juga..."

"Hng... iya, tak apa-apa..."

"Ada satu murid papa yang selalu semangat meskipun selalu ikut remedial..."

"Benarkah?... apa hanya menyembunyikan kesedihan saja di balik senyuman? Seperti... aku?"

"Tidak..., anak itu benar-benar ceria, dan sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan nilainya... *sweatdrop*"

"Heee... souka...Siapa namanya?"

"Kisaragi Momo-san"

"Eh... Ki-kisaragi?"

Kisaragi...? apa aku salah dengar? Marganya sama dengan...Shintarou-kun...

...

...

...

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya... ya, Shintarou-kun

Aku akan pergi... ke rumahnya..., bagaimana pun caranya... aku harus bertemu dengannya...

**BESOK**

...

To be continued...

Author: Waaa akhirnya selesai juga fic ini (/QWQ)/, karena saya lagi demen sama Kagerou Project, saya usahakan update cepet deh

Shintarou: Bu-buruan ya! Aku pingin ketemu Ayano nih! *blush*

Author: Apa aku perlu summon dia? *senyum jahil*

Shintarou: Ja-jangan sekarang!

Kenjirou: Tenang, gak saya kawinin sama anak saya sekarang kok...

Shintarou: Astaga om...

Konoha: Ini ada apa sih?... Hoam... *kucek-kucek mata*

Author: Entahlah #woy

Hiyori dan Hibiya: Chapter 2 nanti, kami sama kak Konoha bakal muncul lho~

Mary: T-Thanks for Reading, Re-Reviews please?


End file.
